Sick Day
by HSMfan2012
Summary: Gabi is at home sick.... Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella woke up feeling awful. Her nose was stuffed up and her head was pounding. She HAD to go to school though.

She drug herself out of bed and got dressed then went downstairs to get some breakfast hoping that would make her feel better. When she got downstairs her mom was up. "Gabi, honey, you look awful, go bad to bed sweetheart, you can miss one day of school"

"mommmm" she whined "no, I cant miss school… Troy will worry about me all day, Taylor will forget to write down my homework because shes making goo-goo eyes at Chad, and I just cant!"

" Gabi, bed, now… wouldnet you rather miss a day now then a week when this gets worse"

Gabriella sighed, he mother was right. "fine" she walked back upstairs and crawled into her bed. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone and texted her amazing boyfriend of a year '_Troy, im sick, mom wont let me go to skool… sorry, can you get my homework? Love Gabi'_

Troy had just gotten out of the shower and put his clothes on when his Cell phone alerted him of a new text. He walked over and read the text Gabriella had sent him and instantly got worried. For her to stay home it had to be bad so he texted her back with '_no worries babe, your only HW is to get better soon, you can catch up on Monday hun, love you troy' _ he finished getting ready for school and checked his phone again before walking out to his car. He had one new message from Gabi. '_ baby! Please get my hw… I don't want to be behind on Monday! Love you Gabs' _ he sighed and sent her a reply '_fine gabs I'll get it and bring it by sometime this weekend… I love you, feel better fast! troy'_ He got in his car and drove to school.

Gabi got his message and was kind of disappointed with the 'sometime this weekend'. She was hoping he would come by today after school, but she understood why he couldn't. He had a game then the after-parties. He was the captain; he couldn't miss the after-parties…

She sighed and snuggled into the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: hey guys,**

**I have the next chapter in my head; just want to see how you like this**

**So leave reviews, and If you like it I'll post another one soon **


	2. Chapter 2

_Gabi got his message and was kind of disappointed with the 'sometime this weekend'. She was hoping he would come by today after school, but she understood why he couldn't. He had a game then the after-parties. He was the captain; he couldn't miss the after-parties… _

_She sighed and snuggled into the bed and fell asleep._

Troy was at school and had already planned to skip his free-period practice to go check on Gabi. As soon as the bell rang he snuck to his car and drove to her house. The front door was unlocked so he went inside and tip-toed up the stairs to her room. He slowly opened the door to reveal a sleeping angel. He quietly walked over and laid down beside her wrapping his arms around her waist. She instantly woke up and flipped her head around to see him and she smiled

"hey baby what are you doing here?" she said quietly

"came to check on my gorgeous girlfriend, how ya feeling babe?'

she softly smiled and wrapped her arms around him "a lot better now that you are here…"

he smiled. "well I'll stay for the rest of the day if you want me too..."

" you have the game though… and the after parties… "

he shook his head " none of those are as important as you beautiful"

she grinned, she loved his pet names for her, she loved him. "would you mind staying here??"

"never. Let me call my dad and let him know Chad needs to be practicing extra hard. I'll be right back baby."

She watched him walk out of her room to call his dad. She smiled. She truly had THE most amazing boyfriend any girl could ask for. He loved basketball and he was giving up a game just to stay with her while she was sick. She scooted over in her bed so he would have more room when he got back. She watched the door and waited for him to come back.

She watched him walk out of her room to call his dad. She smiled. She truly had THE most amazing boyfriend any girl could ask for. He loved basketball and he was giving up a game just to stay with her while she was sick. She scooted over in her bed so he would have more room when he got back. She watched the door and waited for him to come back.

**A/N: yeah short I know… any ideas anyone? Just read&review and if I like your idea I might add it into the story. Thanks **


End file.
